It Might Be Love
by Soap-Star-Bitch
Summary: It's a Caddie Callie/Addison story. I dont know exactly where im taking this right now but please read and review! The rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

They were sitting in Addison's room at the Archfield completely wasted, Addison had somehow been talked into playing Callie's made up drinking game. Take a shot of tequila if you say anything with an s in it. The two of them were so drunk they could barely move.

Callie, who had been sitting on the bed decided to pull Addie up off the floor. "I'm lonely, get into bed with me!" moaned a drunken Callie as she pulled Addison's hand. They both felt the electricity as there hands touched, though neither would admit it. Addison finally managed to get up and fell onto Callie laughing, but Callie was now completely sober and just staring at Addie. Addie stopped laughing and rolled off her best friend who just stared straight ahead, so Addison, although considerably more sober after lying on Callie, she was amused by Callie's weird staring so she waved her hands in her face.

"Hello, hello earth to Callie" "Wha- oh sorry, I spaced out" murmured Callie. Addie smiled "well no more spacing out on me, got it Torres?" she laid her head on Callie's arm and shut her eyes "I'm tired, lets go to sleep" "okay" mumbled Callie "night" she said to an already sleeping Addison. Callie was so not getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long night for both Callie and Addison. Somehow each of them would wake up while the other was sleeping. It was sweet in a way, despite the lack of sleep. When Callie woke up in the morning(after waking up god knows how many other times) she smelled something good and without opening her eyes asked "what smells so good?" Addison laughed at Callie who so obviously did not want to move "Its french toast, I got us breakfast. Now get up sleepyhead or I'll eat it all!" she said and threw a pillow at Callie.

"HEY! I am NOT a morning person" Addison pushed coffee under Callie's nose "Coffee! That helps" murmured Callie with a small smile. "Wanna know what else helps in the morning?" Asked Addie with a smirk "what?" said Callie while drinking her beloved coffee "sex" hearing that Callie chocked on her coffee. After catching her breath she remarked "With you?" causing Addison's eyes to go wide and have her shut up.

"I win" she whispered in Addison's ear while finally getting up. "I should get dressed, it's a good thing I keep clothes in your room here, we do get drunk a lot" she said while smiling. Addison was watching Callie as she looked for clothes, her eyes taking in every curve of the beautiful Latina. Callie finally found something to wear and looked at the clock "Oh shit! We're gonna be late to work!" Callie stripped down in front of Addison who was now very obviously staring "See something you like?" asked Callie with a smirk as she pulled her clothes on. Addie could feel the blush creeping up to her cheeks as she said "Come on, we're gonna be late" Callie sighed, she thought she really should tell Addison the truth….

Arriving at Seattle Grace Callie saw George, and he was coming over to talk to her. "crap" she thought "he talks to me now, when I know I don't want him" "Callie" called George "Look George, I cant talk right now, bye!" she said rather quickly, getting a strange look from Addison. "come" she mumbled under breath while grabbing Addison's arm and pulling her into the nearest on call room.

"What was that about?" asked a curious Addison once Callie had locked the door "I thought you liked him?" she said it thinking it was true, but wishing it wasn't, she knew how she thought of her best friend… "I don't, I thought I did but I don't" Callie bit her lip before continuing "There's someone else, someone who's so amazing, and perfect and I cant get her out of my head" Callie covered her mouth "oh my god I did not just say that"

Addison looked at her and without thinking walked over and put her hand on Callie's face and crashed their lips together. At first Callie was to shocked to respond but when she realized what was happening she pulled Addison closer deepening the kiss. A while later Addison broke the kiss looking completely shocked at what she'd done and she looked down "We should probly get to work" she said, after a second she looked into Callie's eyes "Do you wanna go get drinks later?" she asked a little more timidly that she'd have liked to. Callie smiled "I'd love to" she said "but we really should get to work" she leaned in and gave Addison a quick kiss "I've always wanted to do that" she said with a confident smile before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Callie was doing her rounds she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, the amazing kiss. She leaned back against a wall for a second letting images of her and Addison go through her head. George's voice broke through her thoughts bringing her back to reality "Callie, why are you avoiding me?" he asked "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just not talking to you. There's no reason to" she said, her voice void of emotions. "What happened to you liking me?" he asked, choosing now to be persistent. "I told you I love you and you walked away, there's nothing between us anymore. I met someone else anyway and-" "you met someone else" George asked cutting her off, shock evident in his voice. "Yes George I met someone else. Don't sound so shocked by it, I'm not ugly ya know, and-" she felt a hand go over her mouth and smelled Addison's perfume.

"Shut up both of you" said Addison calmly "George she met someone else because you treated her like shit and she's sexy as hell, and I know for a fact that whoever she met is much better than you and plans on working their ass off to deserve her, something I know you did didn't do. Now go away" she said watching him scurry away. Then she moved her hand from Callie's mouth and turned her so they were facing each other "Do you really want to be part of Seattle Grace's gossip mill?" she asked with a smirk

"You told off George" Said Callie with a smile "I would kiss you right now if I knew you wouldn't be furious." Addison laughed "You could kiss me, but not at work because I don't wanna hear the nurses talk about it" She took Callie's hand and squeezed it "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later, and no more yelling at people Dr. Torres, got it?" she said teasing "what if I'm yelling in an on call room?" asked Callie innocently.

Addison froze and Callie smirked obviously satisfied "You really don't want me to finish out today, do you?" asked a flustered Addison "Not without thinking of me" smiled Callie "Now I have to go because I don't wanna be late for our date tonight" Callie tried to walk away but Addison still held her hand "you still have my hand" said Callie with a smile, "oh yeah I do" laughed Addison still not letting go of it "and I don't plan on letting go of it, ever. I meant what I said to George, I'm gonna work my ass off to deserve you. I wont lose my best friend because I did something stupid in the relationship I've always wanted with her" said Addison with tears in her eyes. Callie pulled her into a hug and whispered "you wont lose me- ever"

"How do you know?" Asked Addison, who was obviously upset about this "what if I did the wrong thing by kissing you?" Callie took Addison's face in her hands and said "You will not lose me, I will fight for whatever it is we have and I know we have something. Now this is not a conversation to have in the hall of a hospital where anyone can hear it, so can we continue it tonight, on our date?" Addison smiled a little at the word date "I got you to smile, yay!" said Callie, clapping. "Now go work! We have plans later!" said Callie "I have to go, I have a surgery soon. See you later!"

After Callie's shift was over she checked the surgery board and Addison had a surgery "good" thought Callie "I have time to go change" Callie went back to the Archfield to get ready for her date with Addison. "Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Addison. I'm going on a date with my best friend." Callie bit her lip "What if I fuck this up?" she murmured "What if I start talking to myself like I'm doing right now in the middle of our date. Crap I'm nervous" Callie looked at herself in the mirror, she looked hot and she knew it "Callope Torres, calm down you will be fine and you know it" she said to herself before going back to the hospital to get Addison


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on this since before christmas!! But here it is! Hope you like it, i'm not sure I do so feedback would be greatly appreciated :]**

Addie took Callie out to her car after her shift ended "you know how I asked you out for drinks?" she said "well I'm taking you out to dinner, and we're going to my favorite Italian restaurant" she smiled "sounds good to me" said Callie "I'm starving" Addison took Callie's hand as they reached her car giving her 'more then friend' a smile. Every few seconds Callie would look at Addison and wonder where they stood with each other, she couldn't get what Addie had been saying earlier out of her head, but she knew it was better to try and fail then to live with regrets when your best friend. The person who's right in front of you, was meant for you and always would be.

The restaurant was beautiful, no wonder it was Addie's favorite. "It smells amazing here" said Callie while taking a nervous Addison's hand. Callie could sense the redheads nerves and leaned in to whisper to her "you'll be fine if you tell me I'm pretty" causing Addison to laugh and say "but your so much more" Callie brushed her lips against Addie's not caring who saw them together "We make a hot couple" she whispered.

The two women were finally seated and couldn't take their eyes off of each other, for once they didn't have to worry that the other would catch them looking. "So how was the surgery you had earlier? I mean it must have been good, even if you are only a carpenter" said Addison with an evil smirk "hey! Not nice!" pouted Callie. Addison bit her lip and blurted "Argh don't pout! It makes you look to sexy! What would people say if I jumped your bones in a restaurant?" Callie leaned over the table a little and whispered in a husky, turned on voice "I don't think they'd mind, I know I certainly wouldn't" she leaned back and bit her lip a little "but this dating thing just started so for now I'm just gonna have to torture you, and maybe later I'll explain in vivid detail what I'd like to do to you" she smirked "but I'm old and horny" said Addie trying out Callie's pout.

Callie burst into hysterical laughter "you are so not as good as me, you'll never get anything but laughter with that face" Addison feigned upset "that really hurts" she said and then she got a little more serious just as their food arrived "Callie…. Where are we going with… us?" "Where do you want to go?" asked Callie "I'm pretty sure you know…" said Addie "I just wanna know if you want the same thing" Callie looked down for a second and then looked straight into Addison's eyes "I want you. I want whatever you'll give me, but I really want you to love me, because I think I might already love you" she said with a shyness to her voice, not wanting to get rejected. Addison moved her hand across the tale and linked it with Callie's

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" she asked with the biggest smile. Callie bit her lip to think about that for a minute "nope" she stated. Addison raised one eyebrow "riiight…" Callie laughed "no really! I was the fat chick that nobody liked, and who liked no one"

"Do you have any Pictures?" Asked Addie. "Hell no! I burned them all!" Callie said with a laugh "I don't wanna remember that shit" Addison smiled and called out to a waiter for a check, receiving it within seconds. Callie tried to grab the check from her but failed as Addie held it out of reach. "I'm paying! I asked you out it's only fair" "fine" said Callie "but I'm paying next time" she smiled and Addison melted.

"Sounds good to me" Addison said with a grin "Do you wanna come back to my hotel room and watch movies with me? We both have off tomorrow so you could stay as late as you want" "Sounds fun" said Callie while taking Addison's hand while walking back to the car.


End file.
